


messy

by reiritsuism



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiritsuism/pseuds/reiritsuism
Summary: alleyways are not the best place to do this in, guys
Relationships: Aoi Hinata/Aoi Yuuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	messy

_ It’s not that terrible of a situation we’ve found ourselves in, _ Hinata thinks, with Yuuta down on his knees, licking at the slick dribbling down his thigh. He’s got one leg pulled over his shoulder, kissing and biting marks up his inner thigh, kissing over his small cock, tongue trailing up and down his length. 

“Yuuta — “ Hinata moans, and Yuuta growls, low. Ah, that’s right — “ _ Onii-chan _ \- “

Yuuta’s tongue glances over his hole, licking up the sickly sweet slick dripping from it — almost like a river, now. He’s patient, lapping long broad strokes over his entrance until Hinata relaxes, and then he fucks his tongue into him. Even that small amount of friction, that feeling of  _ something inside him _ , finally, has Hinata coming, spurting clear cum from his cock and over his tummy. 

They’re in an alleyway. God, they’re in a fucking  _ alleyway _ , and Hinata’s already come once on his brother’s tongue. He hasn’t even put his dick in him yet. And Hinata knows that if Yuuta has anything to say about it, he’d come at  _ least  _ another time before he fucks him and knots him for real. 

Yuuta’s tongue curls inside him, and Hinata yelps, a hand covering his mouth as he feels himself seize up, mind going foggy at the feeling of him moving in, and out, and in, and out, and —

He’s being turned around. Hinata feels his face smush gently against the wall, his ass out and dripping. He wriggles it, hearing the sound of a belt buckle loosening and dropping, and then the blunt feeling of his Yuuta’s cock against his hole. They’ve fucked more than enough times through Hinata’s heat for Hinata to recognise instinctively when Yuuta’s about to fuck him silly -- lube or not.

God, not like he  _ needs  _ it. Hinata’s  _ dripping _ . Yuuta rubs the blunt head of his cock over his hole, collecting up the slick, lubricating himself with just that. He doesn’t even finger him. Hinata doesn’t need it.

Without another word, Yuuta pushes into his tight hole, and Hinata lets out a cry, head tipping back. Yuuta leans forward, changing the angle, and bites at his neck, drawing eagerly licked up blood with every bite. Hinata can feel his swollen cock all the way in his stomach, along with Yuuta’s steadily growing knot. 

“Fuck me,” Hinata whines. “Please, fuck me, onii-san ~ “   
“Hinata-kun is so desperate,” Yuuta whispers in response, and bites his ear gently. 

Still, to Hinata’s delight, he feels Yuuta start to move, one hand on his hip, and the other pressed on the back of his neck, as he slowly pulls out, and fucks back into him in one smooth motion, starting his pace as he grips tighter onto smooth skin. Hinata can tell people are walking by, but he’s not sure if they’re watching, watching this small omega get fucked silly by his mate. He curls his fingers into the brick of the alleyway wall, and moans Yuuta’s name, and, as if in response, Yuuta holds his hip tighter, fucking his cock in deeper. The wet sounds of their sex resonates over the alleyway, the sounds of Hinata’s slick echoing around them, followed by a Hinata’s own moans, trying — keyword,  _ trying  _ — to keep his voice down. 

“Hinata-kun,” Yuuta says, and suddenly the hand on his neck is at his lips, and Hinata eagerly swallows his fingers down, his tongue licking between the seams of his fingers. 

Spit is dripping from Hinata’s lips, as he works hard to keep his makeshift gag in his mouth, sucking at his fingers when he feels he can’t keep a noise down. It’s almost too soon that he feels Yuuta start to firm up, start to press his knot against his hole. It’s too soon, Hinata wants more, but to say he’s not craving the warm feeling of Yuuta’s cum filling him up would be a lie. 

“...Onii-chan,” he rasps, the fingers leaving him to hold onto his shoulder. “Do it, come inside — “

And that’s really all it takes for Yuuta, thrusting his knot deep into Hinata, and coming, thrusting his cum deeper with every thrust in, riding out his orgasm. Hinata follows soon after, feeling Yuuta’s knot rub gently against  _ that _ spot, clear cum dribbling over his legs and the wall. 

“...Are you okay?” Yuuta asks, and Hinata makes a vague noise. “...Once this goes down, let’s go home.”  
“Mm,” is Hinata’s very eloquent reply, and he allows Yuuta to tug him close to his chest, snuggling him close. 

He’s tired for now, but he’s more than aware this won’t be the first — or last time they do this today...and Hinata’s looking forward to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi aoicest fandom   
> i have no idea how i ended up here but here i am lol  
> also i think hinata calling yuuta 'oniichan' is cute


End file.
